You've got mail
by tje6454
Summary: Love the show True Blood (except for the ending of course) and the movie "You've got mail" so I decided to put them together. If you do not like a Bill and Sookie love story then this is not the story for you. Bill is my favorite character so I will always write about him and a lot of times it will involve Sookie getting her act together and getting back with Bill. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_(I don't own anything. Just love True Blood and the movie "You've got mail" and decided they could work together in my never ending quest to bring Bill and Sookie back together."_

_Dear Night Dreamer,_

_I was sitting on my front porch today watching as my daughter played in the sprinklers and I found myself happy…truly happy for a moment. I haven't been truly happy in a while, as I am sure you are aware, since I tend to vent to you a lot. _

_My soon to be ex-husband came by today to try and apology once again. I try and listen and forgive as you have often urged me, but I cannot forget what I overheard and saw. I know it isn't fair that I am able to hear peoples' thoughts and I do try my best to stay out of peoples' head, but I cannot always stop from hearing their thoughts. I knew it would be difficult having a relationship with Matthew because I could hear his thoughts, but I wanted to move on and love again so badly I choose to ignore my gut and I leaped in. I had a…friend once tell me I could never be myself with a human man and turns out he was right. In this instant he was completely right. I try and remember what my Grandmother Adele said once to me, "That it's alright to be alone…after all we all end up alone in the end." She is right…he was right. I have my daughter and that I am finding is enough...well almost enough. _

With those words Sookie ended her message to her mysterious online friend and sat back with a sigh. It was now a nightly ritual…emailing this friend of hers and telling him all her problems. They had developed a friendship over the last year and half completely out of the blue. One day Arlene had told Sookie about this internet chat room she had joined a while back and suggested Sookie take a look. She had suggested it right after Sookie had found Matthew in bed with another woman. Needing a distraction from her troubles Sookie jumped at something new. On her first night she had met Night Dreamer a man who just seemed to get her. They had asked each other so many questions and the words just flowed between them that night with such ease that what seemed liked minutes was actually hours. By dawn her fingers were numb from so much typing, but her heart had felt lighter. They had ended the conversation only to have a million more since then. This man had touched something within her that reminded her of another. Sookie longed and had longed for this feeling since she had felt she had lost it forever. Sighing Sookie pushed the thought of Bill out of her mind something she has continued to have to do since the moment he left her and Jessica. Getting up from her desk Sookie looked out her bedroom window toward Bill's house, or now Jessica's and Hoyt's house, and resisted the urge to cry. Bill may have been right about her not being able to be herself with a human man, but he had been terrible wrong about leaving her for what he thought she deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

(Still don't own anything...dang it!)

Chapter 2

Bill walked into his upraise apartment with a ton on his mind. The movement toward main-streaming was moving forward, but at agonizingly slow pace. Now that Eric and Pam were selling the watered down cure of the Hep V virus the powers that be were back to the underlining issue of making this world work for all sups. Bill was instrumental in the fight to bring the different groups together. Days like today though made him question how much good his actions were actually having on the big picture. Shaking his head at himself as he slowly removed his suite. He knew in a battle like this it was the small battles that were truly important for they would combine to create the big picture. A picture where all creatures were welcomed and even though he knew you could not erase all discrimination you could at least limit a huge majority of it. Letting the frustrations of the day fall away as his clothes were his eyes focused on the computer sitting ready on his desk. Smiling Bill grabbed a robe from the end of his bed and slid it on as he made his way to his laptop hoping to have received a message from Sookie.

Yes he knew whom he was corresponding with nightly. He set out to create this link with Sookie because he could not help himself. When he told her he could not swear her off because he loved her too much he had not lied. He could never completely leave Sookie, but he had set out to make her think he had. He never truly wanted to leave Sookie or Jessica, but he knew if he did not make Sookie believe he was gone from this world she would never have the normal life she so deserved. With help from the research he had the scientist doing for him when he was Bilith he had discovered because of her blood he could not die. Vampires, as a general rule, could live forever if they did not meet the sun or were staked, but Bill it seemed could meet death but it would never be a true death for he just returned. He could only describe it as something like a reincarnation, but a reincarnation in which he stayed the same. He had discovered this before allowing Jessica, Pam, Tara and the rest of the vampires who were held captive to drink from him before they burned in the sun, but he had thought with them draining him he would have lost the ability. After Sookie helped him stake himself he found out differently. He did not know how, but he had found himself alive or undead as it was again in the coffin Sookie had closed and covered. Being stuck as he was he had no other option then to call out to Jessica. Even though he had released her she could still feel him as Pam had been able to with Eric. Thank the stars for that or Bill would probably still be in that coffin trying to figure out how to get out. After Jessica dug him out and having her cry and yell at him he was able to get her to agree to keep his return a secret from everyone including Hoyt, but most especially from Sookie.

After leaving Bon Temps Bill had moved to New York where the head of the new organization toward main-streaming, One Hope, was located. Keeping a low profile, as much as possible, Bill was now known as the go to guy to get the deal closed whatever the deal may be and get it done discreetly. For a few years this had so consumed him that he thought of Sookie only a few hundred times a day, but soon he could no longer resist the urge to check out how her life was going. By asking a few questions of Jessica he had learned that Sookie had married and had a baby girl. She lived in her family's home with her husband and daughter and she had attended school and now was a successful realtor. It had looked for a while there that Sookie had achieved all he had ever wanted for her, but then Jessica told him about Sookie's break up and that had changed his decision to keep his distance. His heart cried out for Sookie and he decided he would find a way to be in her life somehow, but he knew he would need to keep his being alive unknown to her still. After watching a late night showing of the movie "You've got mail" Bill had an idea. With Jessica's help in glamoring Arlene with the idea of getting Sookie into a chat room Bill was able, with the help of some very knowledgeable computer geeks, to develop an online relationship with Sookie. A year and a half had gone by now and still every night, once his meetings with the One Hope organization were over with, he would rush home excited to see the window on his laptop saying he had mail. They were truly powerful words as Tom Hanks said in the movie.

Tonight was no exception as his heart beat just a little bit harder and faster as he saw a waiting message from Sookie. Sitting down Bill could not help but soak up the trust Sookie gave to Night Dreamer as he read her latest message. Sookie's trust and love were like the Holy Grail to Bill and if this was the only way he could now receive those from her then he would have to be satisfied…well almost.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I have found peace in being alone. I have also found profound happiness while with another. Your grandmother is right, but she is also wrong. We are all made with the need to connect with others. We all have a desire to find another person to spend our lives with…to share all we are with. It is understandable that you sought this. If you jumped too soon it is nothing that we have all not done. Taking a chance on love is something you should never regret. Look at the good that came of it. _

_Your talent of reading another's mind is a part of you. It is unfortunate, but it is reality that if you choose a relationship with a person whom you can read their minds that it will be inevitable that you will hear their thoughts. Perhaps it would be in your best interest to seek those whom you cannot read, but we cannot help who we fall in love with. _

_I feel as if you know me better than anyone else, and you know that what I am about to say is meant with the best of intentions. You're a strong woman, a devoted mother, and I know a loyal and amazing friend, but you need to stop seeking love and let it come to you. That is what I believe your grandmother meant. Love and being in love is amazing, but it is not the only worthwhile thing in this world. Look to your daughter and the love you share when next you feel depressed. See the truly amazing gift that has been given you when you look at her. _

_As you know I lost my wife and children long ago, and there is not a day that passes that I do not miss them. To see my daughter smile up at me or to hold my son's tiny little hand in mine again is a bliss I will never again experience. Though I loved my wife as you loved your husband it is our relationships with our children that truly define us. Love between two individuals is a miracle, but often love is not equal and sometimes sadly it fades. The love between a parent and a child though will remain forever. _

_I do believe in a love that last forever between two people. This sadly does not happen often and can be taken from us without warning so we must enjoy it while we have it and count the blessing we do have. _

_I am happy that you are starting to see you can be happy again for no one else I know deserves happiness as much as you. I urge you to grab onto whatever happiness can be found in this life for life is often short. _

_It pains me but I will be unavailable for the next few nights as work has me committed to a project I cannot get out of. You will never know how much our nightly conversations mean to me. Just thinking of our conversations puts a smile on my face. You have given my life meaning once again and I must thank you for that dear friend. _

_As soon as I am able I will reconnect with you. Be safe and happy…always._

Bill tapped the send button ending the conversation for dawn was quickly approaching. Usually Sookie and he would talk back and forth for hours, but with this latest project One Hope had him committed to he had not be getting home until really late cutting his time with Sookie to almost nothing. This would have to change since he found he could not tolerate less time with Sookie in any way. He had apologized to Sookie often these last few days for his not being as available as before and she had said not to worry, but he did worry. Sookie was going through a rough time and he planned on being there for her as much as he could.

Sighing, for he felt something big was about to happen in his life and soon, Bill pushed the commands on his control unit located by his bed effectively locking up his apartment. Settling down on his very comfortable bed Bill fought the disappointment he felt as his heart ached for Sookie to be there right beside him and for him knowing it was not possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"__You saw them in the layer tonight. Despicable, vicious, petty vile creatures." _

_"__You're different. You're not like them Bill…you're not. You have a heart whether it beats or not. You can love. There wasn't one other vampire there that could say the same."_

_"__Let's slip away back to Bon Temps right now. Let them devour each other and leave us alone."_

_"__You know we can't do that. Stan is nutty as a fruit cake and I gave my word to Eric."_

_"__If anything happens to you in that church I…"_

_"__Don't say it. Don't even think it. I'll be in and out. Easy peesy."_

_"__It's been a long night. Don't feel like you have to."_

_"__Quit talking crazy."_

_"__I just meant that I would be satisfied to simply hold you."_

_"__Well I would not be satisfied. Not one bit."_

_"__Then what do you want Sookie? Say it."_

_"__I want you. Every which way. I just want you."_

The kisses and love making that followed made the dreaming Sookie moan. Even dreaming of a moment in her past with Bill could arouse her beyond bearing. Never wanting to wake up she focused tightly on to the memory draining every last detail from her mind. Slowly the dream faded and she laid there just remembering.

Bill had been gone now for almost nine years and at first she had retreated from the world to recover from the hurt and betrayal, but after a few years she became active again regaining control of her life. As she told Bill in one of their conversations she always had thought to go to realtor school and sell homes for a living. In seven short months she graduated and was, now after a few years of hard work, a top selling agent in the area. Her job as an agent was what allowed her to meet Matthew and then later have her beautiful daughter Emily.

Remembering Night Dreamer's words of looking toward the blessing of her daughter when next she felt depressed Sookie couldn't help but get up and head over to her laptop hoping he had sent her a message. It had been two days since the last message and already Sookie was going through withdrawal. After receiving at least one message a night from him for the last year and half suddenly receiving no messages was something like torture to Sookie. Her heart dropped a little as she saw there was no new mail in her inbox. Sighing Sookie looked at her keyboard; just staring at it as if it had all the answers.

Her fingers and heart having a mind and will of their own began a new message to a man whom she had never meet, but whom she knew better than anyone. A man who seemed to reach into her very soul as no one other than Bill had ever been able to do.

_Good evening. _

_You must still be working on the project your work has you committed to and I don't want to distract you from your work supposing that I could. I just needed to say hi and that I miss our nightly chats. I hope everything is going smoothly for you and I cannot wait to hear from you dear friend._

_Your friend always_

Sighing Sookie hit the send button and then opened up another window to check her accounts. Now that she was once again the head of the household everything fell to her. Keeping a roof over their heads and food on the table was a big job, but one Sookie took pride in as she knew she was doing a fairly good job of it. "Who needed a man anyways?" Sookie thought to herself only to have her heart jump out of her chest when she heard that you've got mail ding from her computer.

Beyond excited Sookie hurriedly changed windows back to her inbox to see a message from Night Dreamer waiting for her. Clicking the open button Sookie felt so much joy as she began to read.

_Dear friend,_

_I am sorry it has taken me a few days to reconnect with you and even more sorry that this message will have to be brief for I am swamped with details dealing with this latest project. Yes you are a distraction from my work, but a very welcomed one. I always look forward to our conversations as you know and after this project I will make sure I never have to be pulled away again from our time together. I have missed our nightly chats as well. Just the thought of arriving home to a new message from you in my inbox is enough to have me racing recklessly home. _

_I hope you are doing better than the last time we communicated. I hope you have taken to heart my words that you are an amazing woman and deserve all the best life has to offer. _

_How is your daughter? How are your friends and family in your small town in the south? I hope everyone you care about is good. _

_I must go the meeting is about to start, but I will reconnect as soon as I am able. Stay safe and happy…always._

_Your friend forever_

Sookie smiled and began to write back. Humming as she wrote Sookie couldn't help but ask herself if she was falling in love. If she was falling in love with Night Dreamer as she suspected was it because of the man himself or the fact that he reminded her so much of Bill. Only with Bill had she felt this sense of ease with another person.

"Whose Bill mommy?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Putting his phone on silent and into his pocket Bill mentally prepared himself for the next round of meetings that would take place in the next hour. The first half hour was to be spent speaking on the dwindling Hep V virus and then once those individuals not involved in the current agenda set out by the organization left the room the rest would hash out the latest threat to sups worldwide. Bill was team leader for the Americas answering only to the committee thus given much leeway Bill who never liked to wait for things to happen, but jump out in front of them had an impressive record for getting things done. Often it was remarked of Bill that he had an uncanny ability to see problems before they were problems. Though relatively young for a vampire in such a position Bill was often called upon for his advice on vexing issues that may arise. He did not have all the answers, and often advised the use of caution when it was the very nature of vampires to attack first and ask questions later (if even then). Since the committee was made up of not only vampires, but humans, shifters, werewolves, witches, fairies, trolls, and various other creatures Bill's approach was appreciated by most and taken as a sign that a union between all the creatures of Earth was possible.

"Ah so the golden boy has finally arrived I see. See Pam I told you he would not disappoint."

One elegant blonde eyebrow went up. "You did indeed. Pity though…you may have missed him, but I surely did not."

"Come now Pam is that any way to treat such an old time friend like Bill?"

Arms crossed Bill just let them have their moment before he said, "Good evening Eric…Pam. Now if you will excuse me?" Intent on avoiding these two as much as possible because of the memories they brought with them in which he soon as forget Bill still stopped when Eric called out to him.

"What do you not have time for old friends Bill?"

Looking over his shoulder at the tall blonde Viking Bill merely shrugged, "Times are different now Eric. I am not the same Bill you knew and you are not the same Eric I knew and often times loathed. I have a purpose for my life now. The Bill you knew was lost, searching for something, always in a state of guilt and self-loathing. The only time I felt any sort of peace was when I was with Sookie and had her trust and love, but that is gone now never to return. I am here however somehow and do not seem to be leaving anytime soon so I am going to make my life, or undead life as it were, mean something. Surprisingly it is good to see you and Pam well and successful, but I do have other things on my mind and other pressing matters to attend to. Forgive me if trading barbs with you falls somewhere short of matters that I must deal with tonight." With a nod Bill headed over to the team leader of Europe to see how the current joint operations were thought to be fairing in the minds of the Europeans.

"Well." Pam never at a loss for words suddenly found it difficult to provide her maker with her standard snappy comebacks. Still watching Bill as he reached an impressively tall and well-muscled werewolf by the name of Trenton Pam couldn't help but be impressed. "I must say I have always found Bill to be annoying, but just right now I swear I feel hot under the collar."

"Yes, he does seem to have grown a pair." Eric watched as Bill conferred with the werewolf. "It seems Bill has finally seen the big picture.

"Big picture?"

"Yes, the big picture in that our lives are unique, but not as important as we like to make them out to be." Eric drew Pam's arm into his and led her over to their seats up near the committee's long table. The nearness would allow Eric to reach the podium when it was his turn to speak on the Hep V virus.

"Ummm Eric I hate to disagree with you…"

"Oh really…since when?"

Rolling her eyes while taking her seat Pam merely stated what she knew to be true no matter what her maker may think, "I agree we tend to think our lives are all so important when most often they are not, but sometimes they do matter to the big picture."

"Explain."

"Okay…well take Bill for example since this conversation came about because of him. This committee for the sups would not have achieved as much as it has without the efforts of individuals like Bill and that werewolf over there. The actions he has taken since he was born and then turned have led him to a position to effect true change in our world. Not everyone's life will matter as much, but there are those whose lives do matter."

Surprised at Pam and her analysis Eric gave her a peck on the cheek. "How did you come to be so wise?"

"Obliviously by not listening to you."

"Ah there is my lovely Pam. For a moment there I thought Bill was right and you and he both had changed beyond recognition."

Smiling for Eric was her everything Pam turned her attention to the fairy representative of the One Hope organization who was the opening act for this continuing drama as Pam saw it.


End file.
